


[Maybe Later]

by poudretteites



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poudretteites/pseuds/poudretteites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Henry decides to check in on their new guest. </p><p>[Also, let's pretend Malachi didn't die, alright?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Maybe Later]

I pushed the door open lightly and just enough to take a quick glance inside the room where our guest rested. 

“Are you asleep, Malachi?” I spoke softly. Loud enough that, if he were awake, he would be able to hear, but soft enough that, if he were sleeping, I wouldn’t wake him. I waited a few moments for an answer before sliding in the room, leaving the door open slightly so light could get in. Malachi had fallen asleep on top of the covers again. The air had a definite chill to it. It’s impossible to imagine how he could even fall asleep under these conditions. I guess he was really worn out.

I slid my jacket off and laid it over Malachi, careful not to wake him up. He looked peaceful. I found myself reaching to brush a hair out of his face, but stopped myself. I stood in his room, watching him for a few moments. His chest rose and fell with each breath. I leaned down, my face a few inches from his. I couldn’t believe I was about to do this. It seemed kind of wrong. It could be considered taking advantage, right? I leaned a little closer, my heart beat quickening. Just….a little….closer….

“Will Henry! Will Henreee!” 

Malachi reacted before I did, his forehead hitting me right in the nose. 

“Ouch!” I covered my nose, which was bleeding slightly and looked at Malachi, blush creeping up my neck and settling on my cheeks and ears. “I-I-I-Sorry!”

“What are you sorry about? I just headbutted you! Are you alright?!” Malachi turned to face me. “Let me see, are you hurt?” I stared at him, tears in the corner of my eye, partially from impact and partially from embarrassment. Malachi stood up and gently moved my hands away from my face. He winced. “Oh...I’m so sorry.” He leaned in a little to get a better look in the dim light. “What were you doing?”

“I...I...um…” I avoided eye contact. “I...was going to…kiss you, I think.” I was told that lying was one of the most, if not the most, foolish thing a person could do. Malachi laughed softly. I was suddenly hyper-aware of Malachi’s hand holding my wrist. I also suddenly felt ridiculous. “Sorry.”

“Were you now?” Malachi grinned. I couldn’t tell if it was genuine or mocking. Either way, I could feel my face burning. I nodded. “Are you still going to?” I looked up at him, a little shocked by the question. I suppose it would be fine, he is only a few years older. But still, I wondered whether or not his inquiry was truly sincere. I shrugged nervously, not quite sure what to do in a situation like this. I exhaled and nodded. I took a few moments to get up the courage. But Malachi beat me to it. He gently pressed his lips against mine, careful not to bump my still-throbbing nose. Right as our lips touched the door swung open.

“Will Henry! Did you not hear me calling?” I jumped, our noses bumped painfully. Though, I could assume that it was only painful for me. “For God’s sake!”

“Sorry, sir.” I turned to face him, stuttering slightly. “I was just…”

“What happened to your nose?” The doctor approached and gently touched my nose. I winced. “It doesn’t appear to be broken, at least. Well. It could be. But if it is, it should heal by itself, at least.” He crossed his arms and we were all silent for a few moments. “What were you boys doing?” I glanced at Malachi, whose cheeks were definitely red. 

“I left my jacket and, when I reached for it, I accidentally woke Malachi up and accidentally hit me because I startled him, sir.” I immediately felt bad for lying. 

“Is that true?” I sighed.

“No, sir. I did come in to check on him, but it wasn’t to get my jacket. I apologize for lying, sir.” I hoped he wouldn’t question farther. I wondered if the lying rule applied to lying by omission. 

“That don’t understand why you would go out of your way to do that when there’s things to do, but I trust you have nothing else you’re lying about. I still, however, require your assistance.” 

“May I come too?” Malachi asked, the question more directed towards me than Doctor Warthrop. 

“I don’t see why not.” the Doctor replied. “No more of that kissing nonsense. Do that on your own time.” He gave a dismissive wave. We both froze.

“Huh?” I looked at Doctor Warthrop, wide-eyed.

“Oh, come now.” He raised an eyebrow and waited for a response. He did not get one. “It’s fine. Come on, there’s no time for this nonsense.” He motioned for us to follow him. “Snap to, Will Henry!” 

“U-Uh, alright…” I glanced at Malachi, who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Let’s...go, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't ship this." I said the entire time I typed this. Maaaybe I'll write seriously one day. Was it too ooc? 
> 
> I might change some stuff later....since I didn't read any part of this over for mistakes.


End file.
